Happenings in Tournaments
by Savy13
Summary: Fem!Harry Snapshots of Violet Potter's fourth year as she deals with a boy...


**Just a little one shot that was on my mind. Fem!Harry. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Violet Potter was tired of the entire Tri-Wizard Tournament. Ron was no longer speaking to her, along with half of the school, who thought she was an attention seeking brat. Not to even mention the foreign schools. She was just tired of it. Tired of it all.

Her conversation with Sirius had just been cut off due to Ron's appearance, and his snide remarks had sent her into a fury. She threw a POTTER REALLY STINKS badge at him, hitting him in the forehead. Considering the fact that she hadn't really been aiming for him, it was a very good shot. Stunned by her violence and outburst that maybe he would have a scar now if he was lucky, he had ran back upstairs to the safety of his dorms. Violet had the legendary Lily Evans temper, and people knew not to cross her. She then crossed her arms and collapsed on the couch, simmering in fury. Then she sat up, and grabbed one of the SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY badges the Creevy brothers hadn't been able to mess up. They would see just where her loyalty lied.

The next morning at breakfast, Cedric was poked in the arm by one of his friends.

"Check out Potter's chest." he said. Cedric just gave him a patronizing and exasperated look. "Not like that!" He protested. "Just look."

Cedric looked over to see the Girl-Who-Lived, buttering her toast and a SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY badge on her robes.

"You are going to catch flies if you keep you mouth open like that, Ced." his friend teased. Cedric shut his mouth with an audible snap.

'_Maybe she really didn't put her name in the Goblet_.' he thought.

"But it is so self degrading." Hermione protested.

"I am sorry Hermione, but I am keeping it. It lets people know where I stand in all of this mess." Violet said.

Hermione sighed.

"Fine. But at the very least let me fix it." Without waiting for a go ahead from her friend, she sent a charm at the button. "That should do it. Try pressing it now."

Violet did, and instead of saying POTTER STINKS, it now glowed at said, GO HOGWARTS!

"Perfect, Hermione." she smiled at her friend. Just then, Ron sat down beside her.

"Vi?" He said softly. "I'm sorry... I know that you don't want this, and I've been acting like a right arse... Can you forgive me?"

"Took you long enough." Violet said, throwing her arms around the redhead. He looked surprised, but then hugged her back.

The next day, Ron and Violet found Hermione positively bouncing in her seat at breakfast. Before they could ask her what was up, she said,

"Look at Cedric!"

Violet looked up towards the handsome boy and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"What about him?"

"His badge!" Hermione said impatiently. Violet's eyes dropped to the button on his shirt. It wasn't a Support Cedric badge as she had originally thought. It was the wrong colors. His was red and gold, instead of black and yellow. Violet's throat constricted. Written on it in bold words were I SUPPORT VIOLET POTTER. She had to look down and it was a moment before she could speak again.

"That was nice of him..." She smiled. When she looked up, his eyes met hers, and she mouthed 'thank you'.

Several weeks after the first task, Cedric approached Violet.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me." he said shyly. Rather taken aback, Violet's mouth opened for the merest second in surprise.

"I- I would love to."

"There is one condition though." he smiled. "Neither of us can speak one word about the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Deal."

At the Yule Ball on Christmas, Cedric and Violet went together, the envy of nearly every boy and girl at Hogwarts. Cedric looked dashing in his dress robes, and Violet rivaled Fleur Delacour. Hermione had helped her with her hair and makeup, and wore a flattering green satin gown that hugged in all the right places. The music started, and he began to lead her through the steps and twirling her in the lifts. Every girl should go to a ball at least once, Violet decided. It felt nice to be a princess for an evening, to feel like she was beautiful, with all eyes on her. And the way Cedric was looking at her helped as well, like she was making him happy just by being there. It was a wonderful feeling.

They danced most of the night, the mood only ruined when Hermione and Ron started a row. But Cedric was a complete gentlemen, kissing the top of her hand at the bottom of the staircase before she excused herself to go comfort her friend.

Thanks to Cedric's tip about the egg, Violet resurfaced from the lake with Ron, and watched as Cedric eyed the boy jealously. Violet forced herself not to smile. Of course, Ron would only ever be her best friend, just as Cedric's best friend had been taken as hostage as well.

After getting dry, and making sure Ron and Hermione were both okay, she went to go see Cedric.

"So he is what you would miss most?" He said stiffly.

"Now, now, Ced. Don't be jealous. Unless I should be jealous about you and your friend there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He blushed.

"Okay, point taken." He murmured. Violet just smiled and kissed his cheek, which made him blush more.

"Is this apart of the task?" Cedric asked.

"I dunno." Violet frowned. Why did this place seem so familiar?

"Wands out, do you think?"

"Most definitely." She nodded. That was when she spied the familiar hunching figure, carrying a scaly, demonic creature. A pain started to rip her head apart.

"Back to the cup, Cedric!" She shouted, and they both started to sprint.

"Get them!" rasped a cold, familiar voice. Cedric grabbed her hand, but at the same second that he grabbed the cup, Wormtail's hands pulled her away from him, and he vanished without her.

Cheers erupted from the stands as Cedric appeared with the cup, and nobody seemed able to hear him over the din. His dad embraced him happily as Cedric shouted to be heard. It was only when Dumbledore had quieted everyone was Cedric able to frantically tell the headmaster what had happened to the Griffyndor Golden Girl. The twinkle disappeared from the old mans eyes, and he called for the aurors.

By the time Dumbledore figured out where the cup had taken the two champions, and he and the aurors apperated to the graveyard, Violet was off the ground, a golden dome around her and Voldemort, their wands refusing to act against one another. In that second, she broke the connection, and ran straight to the headmaster. Voldemort saw them, and knew he was not prepared for a battle. He was just getting used to his new body. Therefore, with a reluctant scowl, he apperated away, and his Death Eaters followed suit.

Violet was taken back to the school, only to be pulled into the arms of Cedric Diggory. She didn't pull away, and silently let tears trickle down her cheeks. She was safe now,and let herself un-tense in his grasp.

"What happened?" he asked. Violet pulled back so that she could look into his concerned brown eyes.

"Voldemort." She whispered. "Voldemort is back.


End file.
